firekeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gus G of FIREWIND Interview 9.9.2002
Gus G Interview by Rock Underground in Brazil 9.9.02 Tell us a few about Firewind and Dream Evil. Gus G: The idea of FIREWIND started in late 1998. I got a record deal with Leviathan Records in 2001, after my demos caught the attention of David T. Chastain. DREAM EVIL was formed in late 1999 by me and Fredrik Nordstrom. What differences do you see between Firewind and Dream Evil? Gus G: I think Dream Evil is more of a hard rock/metal 80's band, while Firewind is more guitar oriented and much heavier. The name Firewind was inspired in Firewind album from Uli John Roth and you did Pictured Life from Scorpions. Would be the Scorpions your favorite band? Gus G: Definitely haha!! You are Greek, the Dream Evil has sweetish musicians and Firewind has American musicians. How did you get them and how do you get enjoying for play, compose and rehearse? Gus G: The American bandmates from FIREWIND came thru the help of Chastain. He helped to get some of best musicians in the world I think! In regards to Dream Evil, after I met Fredrik in Greece when he was on vacation, I took a trip to Sweden to start writing music with him. The other members came thru Fredrik. All my bandmates are great musicians and great people, I enjoy very much to write music with them and rehearse. Do you live in Greece, Sweden, USA, where? And why didn't you do the band in Greece? Gus G: I live part time in Greece and part time in Sweden. Why should I form the band in Greece when I've started working with such great people from the very start of my career?? I'm very happy with the way things turned out. Wherever Dream Evil is more Power Metal and Hard Rock and out by Century Media, Firewind is more Traditional, Classical and Malmsteen vein and out by Leviathan. How and why did you get sound and label different resulted? Gus G: Leviathan was the only label that really believes in me and my vision for FIREWIND, that's why I signed with them. The same goes in DREAM EVIL's situation. Century Media really likes the band and they try very hard for us. I have great communication with both labels, they really understand our bands. In my opinion the biggest market for Dream Evil is Europe and for Firewind is The USA and Japan, do you agree? Gus G: I don't think the US market is big for any metal bands, unless they have rap or hip hop influences. Europe and Japan is the main market for both bands. What do you think about David T. Chastain? Gus G: I think he's a great guy to work with!! He really believes in me. He's also one of my guitar heroes! I think he's very creative, intelligent, and professional at what he's doing, He's also a good friend. Could be the Firewind your solo project or not? Gus G: You could say that it's more like my musical vision. Category:Interview Category:Gus G